Bells
by R.Polish
Summary: Origins of Quinn's transformation. Quinntana. 3 parts  probably
1. Beginning

Hard drive failed. Sad story. LiP is going to be left unfinished. :/

Influenced by Creep-You, Gardens and Villa- Orange Blossom, Stars- The XX, My Boo- Friends. Smuts and Such (eventually)

3 Parts (probably)

All mistakes are mine.

So yeah Quinn's haircut never happened, no Beth, starts in the summer before punk Quinn, and yeah thats about it.

She was tired. Not because she only had 3 hours of sleep, not because she made a very detailed 20 page 5 year plan, not because she came home to drunk mother, who for some reason decided to speak to her that evening. She let out a deep sigh, as she stared at herself in the mirror, meticulously brushing her long blonde hair. No, she wasn't tired because of any reasons that made sense. She was tired because every morning she had to comb her ever growing, Goldilocks-esque, hair. She let out another sigh, before turning on her flat iron. Two hours until she had her hair styled the way she wanted. Straight, down the middle of her back. She grabbed her hair, lifted, and let go. She let out another sigh as her hair fell back into place. Her arms were sore, but she knew it was worth the pain. Rather, she was told it was worth it by Frannie, and Judy Fabray.

"Boys love blonde, long hair."

"You look like an angel."

"Lucy, it suits you better than Quinn. Especially when your hair is like this."

Straight. Long. Blonde.

She was tired of it. She wanted nothing more than to take a pair of very sharp scissors, and in a calm, calculated manner, chop it to bits. She got up and went to her closet. Summer dress after summer dress. Skirt after skirt. Cardigan after cardigan. She pushed each dress away from her until she saw a pair of jeans. Just regular pair of flare leg Levi's. She remembered it distinctly purchasing it only because her mother wanted her to paint her room. She touched the fabric. Feeling with slight roughness of the denim. Without second though she tugged it onto her bare legs. The feel of it was much different than the soft cotton of her usual dresses. It was something that she wanted to feel more of. She went to her dresser and rummaged through until she found a suitable shirt. Nothing with lace, or frills, or decidedly, well, Quinn. She tossed shirt after shirt over her shoulder until she found an old sleep shirt. It was a bit loose, frayed, and black. She pulled the shirt over her head without much care. It hung off her shoulders and, didn't show a bit of the figure she worked so hard for.

Her smile that was usually tight and planned out, grew freely. She stared at herself in the mirror. If she ignored her blonde locks, she wouldn't even see the Quinn everyone knew. Rather, she saw herself as Quinn. Just Quinn.

Her steps, usually light, became something similar to skips. "Where are you going Quinn?" The smile that she carried dropped upon hearing her mother's voice. When she reached the bottom of her steps, she saw Judy sitting on the couch, reading a Good Housekeeping magazine. She rolled her eyes.

"Just out." She said quietly behind her mother.

"Dressed like that?" Judy turned her head to give her daughter a slight glare.

"Yes." Her tone calm, and quiet.

"Go change." Judy turned back to read her magazine. Quinn turned to go back up the steps, she stopped in mid motion and, turned back towards her mother.

"Why?"

"Because thats not how ladies dress, when going out in public."

"Why not?"

"I don't make the rules Quinn," her mother sighed and flipped to the next page in her magazine, "now go change." Quinn wanted to respond, she wanted to say "no," she wanted to question her mother, she wanted to lecture her on her ridiculous view on what being a "lady" meant. Instead she grabbed her mother's keys from the table near her, and left the house. She closed the door rather than shutting it, because thats what ladies do.

"What do you want to do to it?" The flamboyant hair dresser spoke to Quinn as he wrapped a smock around her.

"Cut it, short. Dye it, pink." He nodded his head and, smiled.

"Finally, someone wants to do something interesting." Quinn watched her hair fall. The nerves she had earlier disappeared. She was nervous, not about cutting her hair, God she'd been looking forward to that, she just wasn't sure how'd she look.

"Hey," her hair dress said softly feeling her tense, " you're going to look even more gorgeous when I get done with you." He winked towards her, and she gave a shy smile.

"Ok, lets do this."

She almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. This is what she had been envisioning for the past- she didn't even know how many years. Tears burst out suddenly, unexpectedly. "Oh my God, are you ok? Do you not like it? I can fix it, I swear!" Her hair stylist nearly shouted.

"No, no, its ok. More than ok. I love it." Quinn wiped away her tears.

"Oh," he sounded relived, "tears of happiness type thing right?" Quinn just nodded smiling, through her tears.

She walked out of the salon. Even though she finally go what she wanted, she wasn't sure how other people would respond to her new look. It wasn't due to a lack of confidence, it was due to recognizing that this little thing, a hair cut, would change a lot things. She wasn't sure how, but she knew. She walked down the side walk her thoughts flooding in her mind. She was so focused on what was going on in her head, that she didn't notice she knocked someone over, until she heard a series of crude words.

"-and watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry." Quinn said quickly head down.

"Fabray?" Quinn recognized that voice.

"Yeah, its me Santana."

"What did you do to your hair?"

"What's it look like?" she said sharply.

"I like it." Quinn looked up and, saw Santana smile.

"What made you want to cut your hair?" Santana asked as she licked around her ice cream cone. The two were sitting on the hood of Judy's car, on the out skirts of Lima. They were staring at the endless highway that met them.

"I don't know I just kinda always wanted to." Quinn replied rubbing the back of her neck. She held her cone in the other hand.

"Well personally," Santana said in between licks, "I think you look so much better this way. Before you looked like a cast member from Little House on the Prairie."

"Thanks," Quinn muttered.

"I mean it Fabray. You look so much better this way." Santana happily ate her ice cream. Quinn looked at her confused, Santana was never known to give out compliments.

"Whats with you?" Quinn asked her.

Santana looked up at her confused, "what are you talking about?"

"You're being nice."

"I am nice."

"Not normally you're not."

Santana rolled her eyes, "we're not in school. There isn't some kind of competition going on between us. So there isn't a reason for me to not be nice." Quinn accepted that answer. Though she wouldn't admit it, Santana was the best friend she had. Not that she had much to choose from, but still, as they sat there quietly staring off at the soft hills of asphalt she realized that they could be friends, that they were friends.

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked Santana. They were laying on the floor in Santana's room watching the LIttle Mermaid. The brunette next to her just shrugged her shoulders. Quinn raised her eyebrow at that. "You don't know?"

"I'm not her keeper." Santana kept her eyes focused onto the television.

"Did you guys fight or something?"

"Ugh, seriously Quinn? Why are you so interested?" Santana sounded clearly upset.

"Just wondering, sorry." Quinn turned her head back towards the TV Why was she so interested?

The movie ended, with both girls paying very little attention to it. Quinn rose up and stretched, she caught Santana looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Santana replied surprisingly softy," are you staying the night?"

"Can't," Quinn smirked," kind of took Judy's car, without asking."

"Ooooh," Santana rose up to stand in front of Quinn, and tousled her hair, "what a badass."

Quinn grinned, "it comes with the new look." They both smiled at each other, until Quinn started to feel a bit awkward. "I have to go," she said almost gently.

"Right, yeah," Santana shook her head as if to clear it," I'll walk you out." The pair walked side by side to Santana's front door. Quinn walked out , and turned on her heel.

"Hang tomorrow?"

"For sure." Santana smiled.

Quinn took a few steps forward before she heard Santana call her name out.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?" Quinn turned back to face her friend. Santana walked towards her, and placed a hand behind her neck, before sliding her lips over Quinn's.

"See you tomorrow." Santana winked towards her frozen friend before shutting her door.

What the fuck was that? Quinn thought before moving towards her car.


	2. Middle

goombah-LiP will most likely be discontinued. Though I would like to finish it. The chapters I was working are gone forever, and I've lost inspiration for it. If there is enough interest in me continuing that story, then I'd for sure finish it.

All mistakes mine.

Glee isn't however.

NC-17 this chapter :)

Bells

* * *

><p>"Hold still!" Santana gripped onto the sides of Quinn's head trying to hold her in place. "If you move I'll miss - not that I mind." Santana had Quinn's head in her lap, they were both in her room. After their first time hanging out a few weeks ago, the girls found themselves hanging out nearly everyday. Without Brittany around, Santana became as much of an outcast as Quinn. As much as she wanted to talk to Santana about their kiss, she decided to drop it. It was probably something her and, Brittany did. She figured, and it wasn't really worth talking about.<p>

"If you miss, I'm coming after you with that needle." Quinn said flatly. Santana let out a soft laugh.

"Whatever, this was your frugal ass' idea. Now hold still." Quinn took in a deep breath and, closed her eyes tightly. She felt a sharp sting in her nose, and opened her eyes immediately. "All done." Santana said cheerfully and, lifted Quinn's head up. The blonde got up, and went to the mirror. A long needle, was sticking through the side of her nose.

"Wicked." She grinned. Santana appeared next to her and, rolled her eyes.

"Alright you Bruin, where's your ring?" Quinn's smile dropped instantly. "You didn't bring one?"

"Forgot."

* * *

><p>The two found themselves in a small jewelry shop, Santana laughing next to her blonde friend, and Quinn frowning. She currently had a giant silver hoop though her nose, with the word 'Princess' written in the middle.<p>

"Not funny Santana," Quinn grumbled. Even though Santana had tons of earrings she could have let Quinn borrow, she made her wear the most ridiculous one she had.

"Wrong Fabray, its pretty hilarious." Quinn was too embarrassed to go to a piercing shop, so they ended up at an empty store that was pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"Can I help you ladies?" A older man approached the two girls.

"Uh yes," Santana said choking down her laughter," my friend here is looking for an earring. Preferably one that says, Diamond Star." She said animatedly, using her hands to create a rainbow motion.

"Shut up." Quinn flustered out. Santana walked around the store laughing to herself.

"I do have a pair of earring that say 'Cutie'," the old man said seriously, "if you're interested." Santana laughed even harder. Quinn looked over at her brunette friend. She watched as she, looked down at various rings, still laughing. Quinn decided then that she really liked it when Santana laughed.

Quinn walked out of the store, with a simple silver segment ring, the old man, surprisingly had a wide array of jewelry and, accessories. Which is why Santana had a large tiara on her head, each of her hands, covered in gaudy rings, and 3 giant bug broaches. "You look ridiculous." Quinn said once her friend had caught up with her.

"Says the girl who say a pink rooster on her head." Santana quipped back, mussing Quinn's hair.

"Whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes, "what do you want to do next?"

"No clue, movie night?" Santana asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure." They both climbed into Santana's car, driving at a calm speed. No real rush to go anywhere.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Santana shouted as she walked in. "Just kidding, you're not here." Santana muttered, as she dropped her keys. Quinn walked in behind her friend.<p>

"Do you always do that?" She asked concerned.

"Yup. Come on, I need to watch something Diablo Cody wrote."

Quinn groaned, "anything but Juno please."

Quinn was sitting on the floor her back against the foot of Santana's bed, while Santana laid on her stomach her head next to Quinn's shoulder. They were watching Juno.

"I'm so tired of this movie." Quinn said randomly, "I can't watch this, Whip It, or Inception anymore, all because of you." Quinn turned her head towards Santana. The brunette just pushed Quinn's face away with her hand.

"Shut up, you love it." Quinn just groaned more. "It's almost over, then we can watch Citizen Kane, or whatever you nerds like to watch." Quinn hated Citizen Kane, and she was about to go into how Orson Wells was a cinematic genius, but she hated his films. But she suddenly felt Santana's hand rub the top of her head. As Santana played with her hair, Quinn fell silent, and watched the rest of Juno, bored out of her mind, but content.

"See that wasn't so bad." Santana hopped off the bed, making Quinn wake up.

"Yeah, not bad." Quinn said sleepily, stretching her hands above her head, and yawning. "Can we watch Nine now?"

"Again Q?" It was Santana's turn to groan.

"Yes again. You tortured me with Juno. I get to watch Nine now."

"No."

"What do yo mean no?" Quinn asked standing up.

"No I'm not watching that stupid movie." Santana said smirking. "It's boring, it's old, and I'm not watching it." Quinn walked over to Santana, and pushed her away from the TV.

"Looks like you are," she said putting the dvd in, and bouncing back towards the bed.

Santana flopped on to the bed, face down and, sighed deeply.

"Come on, Q. I don't want to watch a musical."

"Fine fine, Planet Nine from Outer space then?" Quinn said as she switched films out.

"What's up with you and, the number nine?"

"What's up with you and, Ellen Page?"

"Shut up."

"You know this isn't scary at all?" Quinn asked Santana. It was such a cliched night, thunderstorms, dark, black and white movie. Santana had her head stuck in the side of Quinn's neck.

"You know how I feel about black and white movies." Santana uncharacteristically whimpered out. Quinn was torn between, rolling her eyes, feeling bad, and laughing at her friend.

"We can stop watching it." She suggested. Quinn felt Santana nod her head into her neck. So she got up and turned off the film.

"You know for being such a supposed 'bad ass', you're kind of a wimp."

"Say it to my face Fabray." Santana said pulling her head away.

Quinn cleared her throat, jokingly, and stared into her brunette friend's eyes.

"You. Are. A. Wi-" Quinn was cut off by Santana's lips being pressed hard into hers. As soon as they hit her, they were gone.

"That's what I thought." Santana said smugly before laying back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Quinn went into the bathroom adjoining, Santana's room. She splashed cold water on her face, allowing it run down her neck. She had a million thoughts running through her head but, the biggest question she had was why.<p>

"You ok in there?" She heard Santana call out through the door.

"Yeah just give me a sec." She shouted out.

_Just ask her _Quinn told herself. She took in a deep breath and, walked back out to Santana's room.

"Hey," Santana said as she walked towards Quinn, "are you staying the night?"

"Yeah," Quinn heard herself answer.

"Cool, lets set up a tent outside. I feel like sleeping out there." Santana said excitedly, while walking away from Quinn.

"It's raining outside," Quinn said slowly.

"Please, it's barely drizzling." Santana grabbed her small tent, and two sleeping bags. She threw a bag, full of things at Quinn, who barely caught it. Santana looked happy, it was weird. Quinn was used to seeing her scowl, unless Brittany was there.

"Santana, where is Brittany?" Quinn softly asked.

"She said she doesn't want this anymore," Santana was lighting a cigarette. "You know with me," she exhaled slowly," she said 'I'm too hard, too complicated,' she wanted easy and fun you know?" Quinn nodded her head watching her friend take another drag. They were sitting in the tent outside, it was lightly raining. The tent flap was left open, allowing the smoke to escape outside. "I think I'm fun. I am fun right?" Santana asked Quinn. Turning her head to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Yeah, S." Quinn said almost whispering. Santana turned her head back. Even though the question seemed light, Quinn knew that her friend was hurting. The confident, strong, the Santana she knew was disappearing before her. This new Santana looked broken.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Quinn asked before she had a chance to think about it. Santana let out a painful laugh.

"No clue, Q." She took another drag, "I want to do it again though." She exhaled. "Do you want me to do it again?" Quinn looked down at her hands suddenly feeling bashful. "Q?" Santana called out. When Quinn didn't respond Santana moved closer to her. Santana threw out her cigarette. She reached up to move Quinn's face so that their eyes could meet. "You don't have to say anything, Just nod your head, ok?" Quinn remained still, she was looking into her friend's smoldering yes. "Please, just nod your head." Santana begged out. Quinn looked at her friend, Santana's hair was wet from the rain, a slight curl started to appear. The rain stopped, the moon light shone brightly into the tent, causing a reflection to appear in Santana's yes. Quinn decided in that moment, that her friend was beautiful. Quinn could feel her head move on it's own. She must of nodded yes, because after the slight moment her head gave, Santana's lips were on her own. Quinn felt Santana's hand move to the side of her neck, so she placed her hand just above Santana's hip, appealing the smallest hint of pressure. She felt Santana's mouth open, her tongue grazing over her lips, Quinn barely opened her mouth and, she felt Santana's mouth move wetly against her own. As their tongue's made contact, Quinn let out a whimper, grabbed onto Santana's hip harder. Santana moaned out, as their kiss, which started out shy, and nervous, moved in to a frantic pace. Quinn wanted to feel more, she wanted to do more, but she didn't know where to go next.

"Wait a second," she heard herself say. Santana moaned out.

"Yeah Q?" Quinn reached out and, zipped the flap shut. Santana moved backwards sitting crossed legged. Quinn placed her legs on either side of Santana, she stayed on her knees.

"Hey." Quinn whispered out, putting both her hands into Santana's hair. Her sweater's sleeves were too long, making it a bit difficult.

"Hey." Santana smiled out, she reached out placing her hands on the small of Quinn's back. Quinn leaned down and, met Santana's lips. This time knowing exactly where she wanted things to lead to. The resumed their pace, as if there wasn't a distraction earlier. Quinn felt Santana's warm hands go under her shirt, running her hands slowly up and, down her back. Quinn let out a soft moan, breaking her lips away from Santana. She felt her friend's mouth land softly on her neck. Quinn, let out another moan this one much louder than the previous. This was as far as she got with Finn, never allowing him to get more than half a handful of her ass before she started to pray. Here she was though, softly grinding into her best friend's lap. She felt Santana growl into her neck.

Santana, pressed her teeth lightly into Quinn's neck, hearing her friend moan, and whine softly, made the bottom of her stomach drop. She knew she was attracted to Quinn, she always had been, but when she saw her with her new hair and clothes, she felt the need to do more than just ignore the feelings she had. She never expected Quinn to feel the same way. Santana, moved her hands pressing into Quinn's stomach, her friend wasn't wearing a bra, and neither was Santana. She slowly moved her hands higher, up brushing the underside of one Quinn's breasts. She felt her former blonde friend's breathing increase, it gave her the confidence to reach up higher, and grab onto Quinn fully. Santana let out a moan, Quinn's nipples were hardened against her hand.

"Wait," Quinn pushed away from Santana. For a moment Santana, thought about making a joke, she was certain that Quinn was going to stop their actions. She waned to save face. But, when she saw Quinn grab the hem of her sweater tugging it upward, Santana could barely contain her excitement. Quinn slowly revealed her toned stomach, and small full breasts. Santana followed her movements upwards, her eyes slightly widened when she saw Quinn's body.

"I know they're sm-" Quinn started to say.

"Stop, you're gorgeous." Santana said immediately.

Quinn pushed a her hair behind her ear, looking down, when a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, Santana couldn't help but to smile.

"Can I?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Can you what?"

"Take yours off too?"

Santana nodded her head and, lifted her arms above her head, waiting for Quinn to pull her sweater off.

Quinn grabbed, the bottom of her friend's sweater, pulling it upward. She allowed her fingers to brush against Santana's hot skin. She looked at the lines in Santana's stomach, and gasped slightly when she saw Santana's breasts. They were bigger than her owns, the nipples hard, and darker than her own pink ones. When she was done pulling the sweater off, Santana moved Quinn down. Laying her on the ground, she placed her body onto of Quinn's. They started to kiss again, feeling each other's skin. Santana moved down kissing down the side of Quinn's neck, until she reached her collar bone. There she bit down on the protruding bone, inciting a moan to tear out of Quinn's throat. Santana sucked harder, whilst bringing one of her hands up to play with Quinn's nipple. Another moan followed when Santana moved to replace her hand with her mouth. Quinn's hands found their home in Santana's hair. Pulling and tugging, at it. Santana kissed the middle of Quinn's chest, down to her ribs, choosing to suck hard, her hand, that wasn't playing with Quinn's breast, was leaving angry little red marks down the opposite side of Quinn's ribs.

_All this prelude,_ Quinn thought,_ it has to lead to somewhere. _

She felt Santana tug at her shorts, pulling them down slowly, as if to ask permission.

"Santana I swear if you don't touch me already-" Quinn groaned out.

She felt the vibration's of Santana's laughter against, her stomach.

"Yes, dear." Santana said, still laughing. Quinn's shorts were off in an instant. It was hot in the plastic tent, and taking her shorts off oddly made her hotter. Santana's finger tips grazed up and, down Quinn's thighs. The light touches were driving Quinn crazy. Santana raised up to give a sloppy kiss, nearly missing each other's mouths. "I want to see your face," Santana said against Quinn's mouth, "you know when I-" Santana stopped suddenly.

"When you what?"

"When I start to fuck you." Quinn groaned, letting her legs fall open.

"Ok." Santana's hand moved from the top of Quinn's thighs, slowly moving closer to her entrance. Quinn suddenly realized she was about to have sex with her friend. More than that, she was about to lose her virginity. She always imagined it would be to her husband, during their honeymoon, preferably out of the country. Not in Santana Lopez's backyard, not _to _Santana Lopez, in a cramped tent, still in Lima. At this point she was far too gone, to even consider turning back, and when she felt Santana finally enter her, she realized that this was perfect.


	3. End

Skipping visual merch class, cause I'm a bad kid. Last part. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. All mistakes mine. :)

Bells

* * *

><p>The harsh sunlight made Quinn dimly aware of her surroundings. She was naked, laying on plastic that was a bit too hot, and a ground that was a bit too hard. She sat up quickly, remembering the actions that took place the evening before. The vulgar words that flew out of her mouth. Even though she long dropped the pure Christian act, she still had to get used to truly acting the way she felt. Years of portraying that role, convinced her to believe that was her. In reality, she wasn't. In fact she wasn't really even this new Quinn, the pink hair wasn't her, the nose ring, the dark clothes, she wasn't quite sure who she was, but she was finally ready to figure it all out.<p>

* * *

><p>A gentle snore and grumble, grabbed her attention. She rolled over to her side, and saw Santana curled up into a corner. The tent flap broke open causing more of the sun to hit the brunette's face. "Turn it off." Santana said in her sleep. Quinn smiled at her friend's antics, and grabbed her shorts off the ground and threw it in her friends face. "Thanks bitch." Santana positioned the shorts on her face and, started to snore again. Quinn patted her friend's leg and crawled out of the tent. She was aware that she was still naked, but it didn't matter to her anymore. Quinn walked over to Santana's pool, it was over run with rain water from the night before, she dipped her toes in, seeing if the temperature was ok, before jumping in feet first. She felt the cool water, surround her, her eyes were closed. She waved her hands around, feeling the overwhelming effect of floating, of having no control. She hit the bottom of the pool, and sat crossed leg at the bottom. Finally, she opened her eyes. There was a sharp sting to her eyes, she welcomed it, it made her awaken. She released the air hidden in her lungs, and watched the small bubbles carry out and disappear. Finally, she was weightless.<p>

* * *

><p>As Quinn rose back up, she made out Santana's form through the water. The brunette was still naked, when Quinn made it to the top, Santana's body became clearer. Quinn made her way to the edge and, put her arms on the concrete, resting her head on her arms. Santana dropped down, sitting on the edge next to Quinn, letting her legs go into the water. "The pool's dirty." The Latina said.<p>

"It's just water."

"Dirty water."

"Still just water."

They sat there in silence, until Quinn moved over and placed her head on Santana's thigh.

"Are we ok?" Quinn asked.

"'Course Q." Santana started to play with Quinn's hair.

"Still friends?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Is that what you want?"

"I'll take what I can get it."

Quinn looked up at Santana, "Cause you're lonely?"

Santana took a moment before answering, "Yeah." Quinn put her head back down on Santana's head.

"Same."

* * *

><p>"Brittany came back." Quinn was painting her toenails on Santana's bed.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked not really interested, "when?"

"This morning," Santana said, flipping through her magazine as she laid down next to Quinn.

"Yeah? What happend?"

"She says she made a mistake, and she misses me, and you know what girls normally say."

"And what did you say?" Quinn asked still focusing on her toenails.

"No thank you."

"Wait?" Quinn turned her head around to look at Santana, "no thank you?"

"Yeah, she wanted another chance and, I said 'No thank you,' I was being polite. Thought you'd appreciate that."

"You're a loon." Quinn turned back to her nails.

"How?" Santana asked slightly confused.

"The girl you've been pining for birth, tells you she's ready to be with you, and you say 'no thank you.' I don't get it."

"Maybe cause you're the loon." Santana said raising an eyebrow.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned fully towards her friend, "and how am I a loon?"

Santana rose up, grabbed Quinn's face, and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Because, my hipster princess, there's another girl in my life right now."

"And who is this girl?" Quinn asked playfully.

"No one you would know." Santana grinned out, before tapping Quinn on the nose.

* * *

><p>Quinn, one day had suddenly decided that she no longer wanted the pink hair or the dark clothes. She died her hair a very light brown, exchanged her clothes at a local thrift shop, for long skirts and, crop tops. She became obsessed with owning a vinyl copy of every band to ever exist, and rarely wore shoes. Quinn, remembered Judy's face when she came home with her new clothes.<p>

"Oh thank you Lord." Judy said dramatically clutching her chest.

Quinn stood and looked at her mother without saying anything at all. Then walked away from her, sticking her palm near Judy's face and muttering, "whatever."

* * *

><p>"Come on." Santana shouted out, the two were running out onto their school's football fields. Santana was wearing jeans, shirt, and vans. Quinn in a maxi skirt, loose top, and boots. Santana, was winning the race, and this was the one time Quinn wished she was wearing jeans. Santana's backpack was full of white spray paint, it was the middle of the night, the bright artificial light of the stadium surrounded them. Well until one of the lights went out. Quinn reached Santana, finally when the Latina stopped. "Took you long enough." Santana smiled, and reached in her bag and pulled out the spray paint.<p>

"Shut up." Quinn breathed out . Santana started spraying the ground, Quinn following behind her to make the lines sharper. The two worked for what felt like hours. The 30 cans of paint they bought was barely enough to get the job finished. The pair flopped down, on the bleachers admiring their work. Quinn curled into Santana, who wrapped her friend up.

"Still friends?" Quinn asked Santana.

"The very best." Quinn leaned up to give Santana a deep kiss.

"What will they say?"

"Who knows?"

"Who cares?"

"Local Natives really Quinn?" The two fell silent and stared at the field. It read in a bright white paint, 'Q + S. Summer until Forever. Glee Club sucks.'

"Did you really have to add the last part?" Quinn asked.

"'Course I did."

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't sure who she was, she figured high school wasn't enough time to figure it out. She wasn't gay, straight, Christian, punk, cheerleader, or anything else. She had a girlfriend, a beaten down rusty car, tons of vinyl and cassettes, a pack of American Spirits, this big floppy hat that Santana hated, she had a lot of things, more things than she really ever wanted. No title, no pressure, no expectations except to be a good friend, no promises except the ones she makes to herself. She was Quinn, and she was happy.<p> 


End file.
